1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems, and in particular to migrating virtual machines between non-uniform memory access (NUMA) nodes within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The information handling system can be a non-uniform memory access (NUMA) machine with interconnected NUMA hardware nodes. The NUMA nodes share memory and I/O resources. Each NUMA node has one or more physical processors and a system memory. Each processor can access the memory associated with another processor via a system interconnection. Each of the NUMA nodes can be partitioned into one or more logical partitions or virtual machines. A virtual machine allows computing resources such as processors, memory and other hardware components to be assigned to one or more logical partitions of the hardware components. The virtual machines can be contained within a single NUMA node or can be implemented across several NUMA nodes dependent upon system requirements. Unfortunately, the performance of a NUMA machine can decrease if the virtual machine has to access memory located in several different NUMA nodes. Multi-node virtual machines can experience increased wait times and latency for remote memory access between several NUMA node system memories.